Riding shotgun
by IvyDeserts
Summary: Trevor/Darren. Absolutely ridiculous plot. Enjoy.


_Bella wanted me to write something where Darren is doing something he likes and Trevor pretends to be interested. So here goes what was so stupid I smiled in my sleep thinking about it. I got the idea from the sketch "reverse psychology". Check it out, the relevance is almost unnoticeable._

Trevor was riding shotgun in his own car, feet up on the dashboard.

He peered out the window, but the scenery hasn't changed, just green fields with an occasional house or farm, sometimes a horse. They drove on a dirt road. They haven't been driving on tar for a long time.

At first Trevor was the one driving, but then as they winded down some obscure alleyway and into the countryside, Darren's instructions became too complicated, so he just let him take over altogether.

"Why didn't you get Timmy to come instead?" asked Trevor, knowing full well those two shared the same interests. "He would've been thrilled."

"Cause I wanted you to come," Darren said simply. "I think it'll be good for you. It'll do you good."

Trevor rolled his eyes at Darren "doing him good".

"I can't believe, you, among all people, are interested in farming." Trevor said, "I mean, Timmy, whatever, but you?"

"I know, you already said that. I thought it was dumb at first but I gave it a try and I liked it," said Darren, "Oh here, check out the notes I exchanged with Timmy." He tossed him a notebook.

"What? You guys exchange notes?" Trevor said, quickly flipping through the pages and throwing it back at Darren.

Darren pulled up off the road and parked the car.

There was a medium sized farming ground, a small cottage, and behind the cottage was a grassy slope. After the slope, Trevor guessed it was just another big ass field of grass.

"Tada!" Darren exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "My radish farm!"

Trevor groaned. He was hoping it might've all been a joke.

"Come help me. You can see I already plowed the ground, so we just need to plant the seeds and do a quick watering," Darren said, "It'll be fun!"

He looked happily at Trevor and batted his eyes, scrunching his nose with joy. He circled his arm around Trevor's to pull him out of the car, and Trevor, feeling that little warmth, reluctantly obliged.

As soon as they got out of the car, Darren rushed to farm.

He waved both his hands in the air, and shouted, "Try not to stomp on the earth too much; it'll make the ground hard."

Trevor put his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright sun. "I can't say I'm excited to do this." He shouted back, while making his way toward Darren.

"I promise you it'll be worth your while."

When he got close enough, Darren tossed him a small burlap sack of seeds.

"Okay, we work these two rows first. Just lay some seeds down and put some dirt on it, like this," Darren put down some seeds and patted some dirt on top. "But don't put too much dirt or it'll be hard for the radishes to grow."

He moved at bit and laid down some more seeds. "Then you do another one about, five inches apart from each other, and you do the same thing." He looked up at Trevor. "You got that?"

"It's so hot."

"I know, doesn't it feel good?" Darren put his head back to face the sun and closed his eyes, feeling the sun warm his face. "And the air's so fresh and clean. I love it here!"

Trevor watched Darren enjoying deep breaths of the fresh air, seeming absolutely happy.

"Neeaggh I don't know," Trevor said, but he stooped down and planted some seeds and patted some dirt on it anyway.

They got down to work, doing rows next to each other. Trevor kept looking up and stealing glances at Darren, and most of the time he didn't notice, but when he did he always looked right at Trevor and smiled, before bending down again to work.

This became a game for Trevor. He would stare at Darren, picking a different aspect of his face each time, sometimes focusing on his jawline, sometimes studying the delicate carving of his ear, and sometimes watching a bead of sweat travel its way down through the arc of his eyebrow, and Darren would wipe it away with his sleeve. He would see how long it took each time for Darren to notice that he was looking at him, and Trevor made note that each time, each and every time, Darren would look up and smile the warmest smile in the world.

Time passed quickly, and when they had finished the last rows Trevor felt like his back was broke. They stretched their backs and their arms and their necks, and Trevor cracked his knuckles which made Darren wince, his expression making Trevor laugh.

They looked at each other smiling.

"Gratifying, isn't it?" Darren said, "Knowing that you planted this farm, all with your own hands."

Trevor felt sunburnt in different places and wasn't so sure. But he said, "Yeah, we planted it ourselves."

"Now let's water them."

Trevor planned to do something else, but didn't say anything.

They walked to the hoses and each picked one up. Trevor put his hand on the faucet, and looked at the hose in his hand, acting confused.

"What's the problem?" asked Darren, "Is it broken?"

Trevor kept looking at the hose. "No, I think it's…" Suddenly, he turned the faucet to full blast, pointing the hose at Darren.

"Hey! Hey!" shouted Darren, getting sprayed in the face. He rushed to the faucet turned it on, too, blasting Trevor in the eyes.

They ran and dodged and hosed each other soaking wet, laughing the whole time.

"Stop it! Stop it!" shouted Darren, turning off his water. Trevor followed suit.

It was such a childish thing to do, they looked at each other and laughed again, they laughed so hard their stomachs hurt and they doubled over, and they finally stopped with just the occasional sighs of happiness.

When they were done, Darren suddenly shoved Trevor. Trevor didn't budge, but laughed and said, "What?"

Darren said nothing, but took a few steps back as if to aim, and ran and pounced on Trevor. They both lost their footing and stumbled to the slope, and before they knew it they were hugging each other and rolling down it, getting grass on their clothes and hair, laughing as the sky and earth kept shifting rapidly.

When they reached the end of the slope and stopped rolling, Darren was on top of Trevor, and they laughed because they felt disoriented and dizzy and happy, their minds still rolling.

Darren laid on top of Trevor, with his arms folded on Trevor's chest and his head resting on his arms. Trevor looked at him with a goofy smile. Darren leaned in close and Trevor felt something warm and wet on his cheek.

"Why'd you kiss me with your…" Trevor said, words tripping over each other in shock. "Why did you, you, you licked me!"

"Cause I wanted to." said Darren, trying not to smile as he leaned in and licked Trevor on his nose.

"Hey!" Trevor said, smiling. "Stop licking me!"

Darren leaned in and licked him again, this time on the lips.

Trevor's expression hardened slightly. Darren was still smiling.

And he leaned in again and this time, he kissed Trevor. They closed their eyes and felt each other's lips against their own.

Just as they were getting into it, Trevor ran his fingers swiftly across Darren side and swiped his fingers above Darren's hips. Darren giggled and squirmed as Trevor tickled him while still trying to kiss him. He tickled Darren's neck and Darren brought his shoulder up to his cheek involuntarily to stop him.

"Hey, hey," Darren giggled, "Stop it, stop it!"

"Never!" said Trevor, refusing to let go.

Darren squirmed out of his grip, and gave Trevor a quick peck on the lips before standing up, turning his back to Trevor and running off.

"Hey! Come back!" Trevor shouted after him, watching Darren's figure getting farther away.

"Come get me!" Darren replied.

Trevor got up off the grass and ran after Darren. He knew he could easily catch him, but he let himself chase Darren around for a bit, laughing and shouting, before he caught him in his arms.

Darren struggled a bit against his embrace before he relaxed and caught his breath.

"Now you're mine," Trevor whispered into Darren's ear, causing him to giggle.

Still smiling, Darren looked up at him with his shining eyes. "See? I told you I'd make it worth your while."

They hugged, Darren's head resting easily on Trevor's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat, low and simple. The sun was warm on their backs, the air was fresh, and the smell of grass was gentle and soothing.

Darren listened closely to Trevor's heart, and he felt his own heart beating in his chest. He waited till he could feel that his heart was beating in the same way as Trevor's, relaxed, slow and simple, as if they were one.

Then he tiptoed and kissed Trevor, and Trevor kissed him back.

For a moment, the world was silent and peaceful, with nothing but the sound of their kissing and the inaudible but significant heartbeats.

"Wait a minute," Trevor broke the silence, lips still next to Darren's. "Don't we need to water the radishes or something?" despite that, he made no sign to stop.

Darren smiled against Trevor's kiss at the absurdity of it. "Oh, screw the radishes."

And they kissed till sunset.

_Here's something extra I've been meaning to write that's too short to call a fic. So I'm sticking it in after this one because of the relevance._

"Alright, well I'm gonna go to the other room and get some chips. Don't you guys plan anything~" Sam said, leaving the room.

Timmy looked around at the rest of the troupe. "You guys! We should fucking suck his dick!"

And they did.


End file.
